The present invention relates generally to the field of logical block addressing and tiered data storage. Tiered storage is a data storage environment consisting of two or more types of storage, delineated by differences in at least one of the four following attributes: price, performance, capacity and function. Tiering solutions often contain fast and slow storage areas which are typically combined in a single storage volume. In order to improve performance, these solutions attempt to file frequently accessed data in fast storage areas, and infrequently accessed data in slow storage areas. Fast storage areas generally utilize solid state drives and other devices that have no moving parts, whereas slow storage areas are typically configured as traditional hard drives with moving parts.